My new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by my crossing the variety `Pink Charme` (unpatented) with the pollen of the variety `Tavira` (unpatented) in 1984 at my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany. This seedling bloomed for the first time in 1985 and because of the outstanding nature of the plant, it was selected for reproduction, which was done by me and under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings. This propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of this plant would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.